Arguments
by L1701E
Summary: The West Coast Misfits watch Sunfire and Thunderbolt argue!


Arguments

**Hey folks! L1701E here! Here's a new one-shot for you starring the West Coast Misfits! This time, we look at a regular occurrence in the team: An argument between Sunfire and Thunderbolt!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Marvel Comics and Sunbow except for any original characters!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

(West Coast Misfit Headquarters, Malibu Base, California)

The Misfits were considered America's premier mutant super-team. The rivals of the considered-outlaw X-Men, the Misfits were trained by the elite military force known as GI Joe. After a battle with a living android known as the Mimic, a second team of Misfits were formed. Because a few of the new Misfits were native to the western half of the United States, the new team became known as the West Coast Misfits. The West Coast Misfits were significantly different from their original counterparts. The West Coast Misfits comprised of members of various ethnic and racial backgrounds. They had members from Japan, Ireland, Australia, Mexico, Canada, even a Scottish mutant who was a former member of the X-Men! The members of the team, 13 in number, were hanging around, resting after a big mission in the Himalayas. And two of the kids were arguing.

"You're wrong!" Kyle Wildfire snapped at Toshiro Yashida. 

"No, _you're_ wrong!" Toshi snapped back. The two mutants were engaged in another one of their infamous arguments. Toshiro was a 16-year-old mutant from Japan with short black hair and intense dark eyes. He used the codename Sunfire because he had the power to create solar flames, which he could use to create shields, fireballs, or fly. He was clad in a black t-shirt and red slacks, with white sneakers. 

"You're as right as a left-wing politician!" Kyle retorted. Kyle Wildfire was the youngest member of the West Coast Misfit team at 13 years old. A cocky native of Boston, Kyle was part of the third generation of a family of professional wrestlers. His mutation enabled him to create and control electricity, earning him the codename Thunderbolt. The two mutants never got along. They didn't really hate each other, they just couldn't see eye-to-eye on anything! 

"What are those two arguing about now?" A Scottish girl with red hair in two ponytails sighed, clad in a green shoulderless sweater and jeans. Her name was Rahne Sinclair, codename Wolfsbane because of her mutant power to transform into a wolf. She was one of the X-Men, but she was pulled out by her adopted mother, a geneticist named Moira MacTaggert, when mutants were publicly revealed. Later, she helped found the West Coast Misfits. She was watching television on a couch.

"Who knows, Rahne. They argue over **everything!**" A blonde girl sitting next to Rahne sighed in an Irish accent, clad in a black sweater, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. Her name was Theresa Rourke, leader of the West Coast Misfit team. The second-generation mutant inherited her power to create sonic vibrations from her father, a former Interpol agent named Sean Cassidy, known as the Banshee. She and Rahne were like sisters, considering Sean and Moira were dating.

"Maybe it's wrestling. They argue about that the most. They argued over the main event at Wrestlemania XX for a week before and after the event!" Another girl said. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, and she was clad in black all over: Black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black slacks, and black boots. She was leaning against a wall, reading a novel. Her origins were unusual at best. She was a genetically-modified clone of the feral X-Man known as Wolverine. Her designation was X23, but she was given the name Athena by a teammate, because of her love of fighting and recent interest in reading. She had accelerated healing, adamantium claws, and at times, a ferocious temper.

"With those two, it could be anything!" A boy laughed. His clothes screamed 80s rocker: Blue Converse shoes, faded blue acid-washed jeans, an old black Dokken t-shirt, a sleeveless acid-washed denim jacket with classic rock patches all over it, black biker gloves, and numerous bracelets on each wrist. His hair was wild, brown with black tips. His eyes were chocolate brown, and he had a birthmark of a blue 8-pointed star over his right eye. His grin revealed fangs, and his fingernails formed claws. His name was Ace Starr, codenamed Wildstar. Like X23, Ace was a feral mutant who had accelerated healing. His agility, reflexes, strength, speed, and senses were all enhanced, and he could fire blue laser beams from his claws. He was playing a video game with three of his teammates.

"Ha! I'm whoopin' you, Ace!" An African-American teen laughed. His hair was in cornrows, and he was clad in a Lakers jersey, jean shorts, and red-and-black Nike Air Force Ones. He had a thin gold chain and an African-style beaded necklace around his neck. The African-American boy was named Terrell Mason, a native of Compton codenamed Velocity for his mutant ability to control air and wind, as well as his superhuman speed. 

"Not yet, Mason!" A large, muscular 17-year-old Native American boy laughed, clad in a blue shirt with a button-down black t-shirt over it and blue jeans with fringed brown cowboy boots. He was John Proudstar, a headstrong Arizona native. A member of the Apache tribe, John's powers included superhuman strength and endurance, as well as enhanced speed and resistance to injury. He was given the codename of Thunderbird. "I have beaten you!" 

"Look out behind the mushroom, mate!" An Australian-accented voice warned. The owner was a teenager who looked like a half-human, half-shark, complete with gray skin, a fin on his upper back, sharp teeth, a snout, and gills. His long black hair was held back by a ponytail and blue bandanna. He wore a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. He was named Tommy Sharpe, a native of Australia with super strength, the ability to spit supercooled water, and was amphibious. Those powers earned him the codename Chilljaw, even though he joined the team as Shark Man. Two boys ran by, clad in swimming trunks and carrying skateboards.

"The surf's great, man! We're going to surf!" The first boy screamed happily. He was a 15-year-old Hispanic boy with long brown hair and a green headband. His name was Randy Gomez, a native of Mexico. He was codenamed Rictor for his ability to generate low-frequency sonic waves from his hands. The other boy was an 18-year-old Malibu native with long blond hair. He was born Jack McCormick, but he was codenamed Beast King for his ability to transform into any animal. They had left to go surfing. Two more teenagers passed by, a boy and a girl, both blonde. 

"Thanks for taking me to get some ice cream." The blonde girl giggled to the boy. Her long blonde hair was like that of 70s icon Farrah Fawcett. She was clad in a pink t-shirt and jean shorts. Her name was Alison Blaire, an LA native codenamed Dazzler for her power to convert sound into light. She could create light effects, as well as create forcefields and light lasers.

"Sure thing, Ali." The blond boy grinned. He had on a black t-shirt and jeans. His hands were unusual, considering he had only three fingers on each hand! He was known only as Longshot, a warrior from a dimension known as Mojoworld, and he had superhuman agility, as well as the power to create good luck. He and Ali had grown close quickly. Dazzler was enamored by the mystique surrounding Longshot. Longshot was enamored by Dazzler's sweetness, and her funny hairdo.

"Ahh, young love." Ace joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Terrell chuckled. "YEAH!!! WHOOO!!!! I BEAT YOU GUYS!!!" 

"Not yet, Mason." John growled. "No!"

"Gotcha, mate!" Tommy laughed.

"And I got **you!**" Ace grinned.

"Always, that stupid mushroom!" Thunderbird grumbled. X23 watched Toshi and Kyle argue, both of them oblivious to what happened around them.

"You know, I normally don't care about what those two clowns argue about, but they're just saying 'you're wrong' over and over." The other remaining kids noticed and watched.

"You know, I'd bet they're arguing about wrestling again." Terrell sighed.

"Bet's on that, mate." Tommy grinned.

"No, they're arguing about which country puts out better baseball." John said. "They've argued about **that** before."

"They've argued over just about _everything!_" Theresa exclaimed. "I say they're ranting about some political issue."

"Kyle knows **jack squat** about politics!" Rahne snapped. 

"I say they're arguing about which episode of South Park is better!" Ace laughed.

"Toshi _hates_ South Park!" X23 said loudly.

"It was just a suggestion!" Ace said.

"Well, _why_ would they argue about which episode of South Park is better if one of them hates the show?!"

"It was just a suggestion!"

"They're arguing about baseball!" John snapped.

"No, wrestling!" Terrell yelled. Kyle and Toshi stopped arguing and noticed their teammates starting their own fight. They both blinked.

"Huh." Toshi observed. "Now that's unusual." A chair and a hatchet raced by them. "Normally **we** fight like that."

"Yeah." Kyle agreed, dodging a bowl. "Wait…what _were_ we fighting about, anyway?" Toshi struggled to remember as he dodged a pinball machine. Kyle caught some flying popcorn in an electric bowl.

"I…I don't remember." Toshi realized.

"Wanna hit the arcade?" Kyle asked. The Japanese mutant shrugged.

"Okay." The two mutants left their teammates to settle their argument.

L1701E here! Hoped you liked this!


End file.
